Angry Young Man
by death cherries
Summary: Kitty and Lance's relationship is always fluctuating, but now has it gone too far? Lancitty, rated M for language. ONE SHOT


**Angry Young Man**

Hide-lee-ho everyone! Well, I guess that lately whenever I update my chapters, I tend to do oneshots while I'm at it. Can't help it, I get bored during the time! Oh and by the way, I don't own Marvel or anything Marvel related like the characters in this story!!!

* * *

"Lance, just forget it!"

"Hey, hey, I said I was sorry." Lance said coolly as he kept his hand on his girlfriend's struggling wrist. "C'mon, don't be like that."

"Lance, sometimes you can be such a jerk!" Kitty huffed out as she continued to try and wriggle herself loose from his grip. Phasing herself from his grip, Kitty was just about to walk away until she was caught on her upper arm by him.

"Is there a problem here?" Scott asked.

"It's nothing," Kitty replied as she phased again.

"Hey, back the fuck off, Summers!" Lance shot, "This is between me and her."

"Yeah? Well I just became involved." Scott replied sharply, his eyes glaring over his shades. He was just about to remove them until the young brunette stopped him.

"Don't let Lance get to you," Kitty began, "Scott, just head on back home without me and don't worry." She paused a moment as she looked back to Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood as they waited in the back of the green jeep, snickering. "I'll be fine here, don't worry."

"Well, if you need me, don't hesitate to contact the Professor then." Scott finally said as he adjusted himself and headed back to his car.

Kitty watched him as Scott left in his car and drove off. When he had finally gone, she turned back to Lance, "Lance, I'm walking home."

"Hey! What's with the attitude all of a sudden?" Lance asked in surprise as he attempted to stop her, but was only phased through.

"That thing you always do," Kitty explained as she stopped, "whenever we go out, you always bring them along."

"Is it them?" Lance asked, "Look, if you have a problem with them, I won't bring the rest of the guys over then."

"It's not only that," Kitty went on, "it's just that…you've been getting much more angry now. I cant stand being around you anymore! You're always shaking up the place and we can never have a good time together! You're not like the guy I met before we came to Bayville." She looked down at concrete ground of the parking lot and gave a sigh. How was she going to explain to him all that she was now starting to feel? It was stuff like this that was a problem, whenever Kitty tried to talk to him about how she felt, Lance would just get angry and rock the place.

"Then I'll just work up on my anger, alright?" Lance spoke as he walked on over to her.

"No, just never mind," Kitty said quietly as she took a step back, "I'll just cool off. I'll walk home."

"Kitty, wait!" Lance called, but Kitty had already turned her back and started walking. Ignoring all that he had said to her. The young mutant growled in anger to this as the ground soon began to move rapidly. Toad and the others snickered and it only just helped the anger grow. "Fuck!" Lance cursed as he got in.

"Man, you totally blew it this time, Avalanche!" Pietro laughed out as he hopped into the passenger side. Stretching back and settling his feet on the dashboard, the speedy mutant then looked over to the quiet, angry driver. "So you gonna call her tonight?" he asked with a tone of mock and sarcasm, "And apologize, _**again**_?"

"Fuck that," Lance replied as he kept his eyes on the road, continuing to keep the rage inside him.

"Uh huh, sure." Pietro said smoothly as he closed his eyes and felt the wind in his face, "You say that every time, and what happens?"

"Shut the fuck up, Pietro." Lance shot as he made a sharp turn and drove into the Brotherhood driveway. Making a quick halt, he finally parked it the jeep. Shutting it off, the earth shaking mutant got out of the car and entered the house, slamming the door after making his way in.

"Man, that guy has a temper," Pietro said as he got out.

"Just an angry guy, yo," Toad explained as he hopped out of the car along with Fred, "who can blame him? His chick is hard to please!"

* * *

"Kitty!" Rogue chastised as she watched her brush her hair, "Don't tell me you did it again!"

"How could I not?" Kitty asked as she settled the brush down, "Rogue, he's just so hard to be with sometimes! I swear, he gets angry now for the most littlest of things!" Kitty soon took in a breath of air.

"Don't you think you're kinda making this hard for him too?" Rogue asked as she flipped to the next page of her book, "I mean, come on, he's been trying to make himself good for you and you're just slamming the door on his face." Rogue then looked up to the brunette that was cuddling her stuffed dragon and rolled her eyes. "If you were to give Lance the same amount of cuddling you gave to your friend there, he wouldn't be so much of an angry guy."

"I'm so sure." Kitty replied.

"Think about it," Rogue continued as she set her book to the side, "I mean, you're practically making your expectations of him too high. Anymore higher and it'll just be too hard for him! You cant expect him to become super perfect."

"I'm not expecting him to become perfect," Kitty defended, "I'm just trying to better him up a bit."

"I thought you loved Lance for who he was," Rogue brought up as she sat along her side, "even if he's with the Brotherhood."

"I do," Kitty admitted, "but…it's just so…complicated." Kitty gave a sigh as she leaned back to her bed and looked up to the ceiling. Sure she loved Lance for who he was, and they did share a lot of good memories and moments with each other, so what was the problem? Was she really making this too difficult for him? Were her expectations of him going too high? What did she want from him? Kitty closed her eyes, '_Nothing has been wrong with him,_' she thought to herself, '_I should apologize. It's been all me lately …_'

"So what're you gonna do?" Rogue asked as she broke the silence.

"Should I give him a call?" Kitty asked as she opened her eyes and looked over to her friend.

"Girl," Rogue began with a smile, "If I was you now, I'd be the one giving him the call." Rogue picked up the phone and handed it to Kitty. Giving a smile, she then nudged the large plastic piece into her hand. "Go on," she urged.

Kitty gave a gulp as she slowly dialed the numbers, but was stopped shortly as the Professor called upon them.

"_All X-men,"_ Professor Xavier began, _"This is an emergency, please report to the planning chamber immediately."_

"Guess I'll have to call him later," Kitty sighed as she erased the numbers and settled the phone down.

"Don't sweat it," Rogue soothed as she changed into her suite, "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell him soon."

"I hope so," Kitty sighed out as she put her X-belt on. When the two were ready, both Rogue and Kitty headed to the planning chamber. Making their way down the hall, the two entered the chamber where they were greeted by the others.

"So what's up?" Scott asked as the Professor made his way through.

"Cerebro has detected the Brotherhood around the Bayville galleria mall," Professor Xavier explained, "it would appear that they seem to be doing something there."

"Got it," Scott said with confidence, "it's just another day of stopping the Loser hood." With that said, Jean, Evan, Kurt and Rogue soon followed Scott to the X-van as Kitty slowly followed. If they were going to fight with the Brotherhood again, there was a high chance of Lance being there. What was she to do? During the ride to the mall, she felt a heavy, sickening feeling developing in her stomach. She looked wearily out into the window and watched the scenery fly by. The sound of Scott's voice was just a blur of nonsense to her as she thought of the fight she would have to put up.

Rogue could see this. She put a hand on Kitty's and gave her a comforting smile, mouthing the words, "It'll be alright, calm down."

Kitty smiled for a bit, but that smile quickly went down as they had reached the mall. Sliding open the door, the X-men soon poured out of the van. Kitty and Kurt ran ahead. Phasing through the door, Kitty then opened it as soon as Kurt appeared in his puff of smoke. Looking around the mall, Scott then ordered the group to split up in order to cover more ground. Kitty sighed; she hoped that Lance was in a good mood.

* * *

"Heard it. Hate the artist. Heard it." Toad said with a bored tone as he tossed the CD cases around the room. He was tired of listening to the crappy songs and decided to go for something new, but giving an irritated groan, he couldn't find anything. "Man this bums, yo! There's nothing good around here anymore."

"What're we even doing here again?" Fred asked as he leaned next to the stack of boxes.

"Cause Wanda kicked us out and Pietro wanted to pass the time," Toad reminded as he slimed the walls out of boredom. "So what do you wanna do?"

"How about heading back home, Toad!" Kurt exclaimed as he tackled the slimy, toady boy.

"What the hell?!" Fred shouted as he saw the two figures fly through the air and hit the wall, but was soon stopped for words as he felt his energy rapidly becoming drained.

"Sorry," Rogue said skeptically, "but I think you should sleep on this one." She soon heard crashes coming across from the room she was in and looked towards the direction. '_Evan and Pietro,_' she thought instantly. And she was right, soon spikes started flying out of the glass windows and Rogue dodged the one that was headed straight for her. Soon the ground began to shake and instantly she knew it had to be Lance. "Kitty!" Rogue exclaimed suddenly as she got up and tried to run.

Kitty felt the violent tremor and looked around in hopes of wondering which direction it was coming from. Soon she saw red flashes coming from her right and Kitty immediately ran towards it. "It's gotta be Scott and Lance again!" she huffed as she ran towards them. Finally seeing the large decorative rocks flying around, she quickly assumed that Jean was there as well, "Crap!" she hissed as she ran even faster.

Finally reaching them, Kitty could see that Lance was getting beat by the double team that Jean and Scott had created. Tears spilled from Kitty's eyes as she saw Lance being tossed and getting back up. Running to him, pushing aside Scott and Jean, Kitty ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Kitty?!" Lance exclaimed as he felt her attach herself on him.

"Lance, stop!" Kitty begged.

"Kitty, let go!" Lance urged as he tried to pry the girl loose, "I know I'm not going to be good enough for you now, so let me go dammit!"

"No!" she cried as she shook her head, "Lance, I'm sorry for all that I did to you!" Tears continued to spill from her eyes as she held onto him, despite his trying to pry. Clutching onto him even tighter, she then looked up at him. "Lance, I love you! Please, I'm sorry for what I did!" I'm sorry for always trying to expect you to be someone you're not, but I realized that I was wrong. Please, Lance, I'm sorry. You don't have to be angry anymore."

Lance stopped as he heard Kitty sob. Her hot tears soaking his battle suite, the crushing grip that she had around him. Putting a gentle hand on her head, he gave a sigh. "Kitty," he said softly as he lifted her arm, "it's alright…really, it is."

Kitty looked up at him and felt his thumb wipe away her tears. "No," she sobbed out, "I've been acting like a brat."

"Yeah, but it's alright," Lance soothed as he held the girl, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad like that." Holding her near him, Lance could feel himself become at ease.

"Should we attack?" Scott whispered over to Jean.

"I think it's best if we just leave them," Jean replied with a wink and Scott nodded. The two mutants then put a finger to their lips as they signaled Kurt, Evan and Rogue to follow.

Rogue looked back as she followed them, "Nice going, Kitty," she whispered to herself as she left them alone.

* * *

Bleah, didn't really put much effort to this one. Though, I thought the conflict part was the one that I wanted on here, so I guessed it served its purpose. Ending didn't go so well, oh well…R&R and tell me what you think! 


End file.
